Just Dance IX
Just Dance IX is a sequel to the last game, Just Dance 8. This game contains ... songs. This game is available to play on the Wii , PS3 , Xbox 360 , PS4 , Wii U , Xbox One. The game will be released on October 25, 2017 for (all) regions. Gameplay * Just Dance'' Controller''' (for iOS, Android and Windows Phone) ** 'Your smartphone acts as a tracking device and scores your moves - no camera, Kinect, or PS Move required! ** Take photos of your ''Just Dance moments, apply fun filters, and share them on your favorite social networks! ** Access Just Dance TV video content anywhere, anytime. Watch, like, and share exclusive videos including autodances, dance lessons, behind the scenes videos and Just Dance Minutes. ** Play with up to 6 players simultaneously. ** Edit your avatar and skin on the go! * ''Just Dance Unlimited (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) ** The dance-on-demand service is back and brings fresh content to all game modes! ** More than 250 songs will be available at launch and more content, including EXCLUSIVE songs, will be added throughout the year! ** New search tools and customized playlists will help you find your favorite tracks to dance to and keep the party going. ** A 3-months trial (PAL) of Just Dance Unlimited comes in every box of Just Dance 2017 while for NTSC only includes a 48 hour pass. * Just Dance Machine (8th-Gen, Nintendo Switch and PC only) ** Aliens have abducted you! They need your dance energy to refill their spaceship's batteries and go back home. ** Each Dance Machine session is composed of five short exclusive and unique dance experiences that span different types of dance: Flamenco, Charleston, Ballet, Haka, French Cancan... Never seen before on Just Dance! ** If you have provided the Aliens with enough energy, they will unlock new dance segments for you to try and help them out! * Sweat + Playlists ** Make workouts fun by creating playlists with your favorite tracks, or launching the non-stop shuffle mode! Track your calories burnt, time spent dancing, and number of songs played! * World Dance Floor ** The player-vs-player feature will be returning to all 7th-, 8th-Gen consoles, Nintendo Switch, and PC. This year, you get to defeat a boss who's trying to defeat everyone's high score! * Skins ** Customize the background of your avatar with skins! * World Video Challenge ** The video challenge returns to Just Dance ''this year! Compete with other people around the world while watching them dance! * '''Dance Mashup' ** Mashups return from Just Dance 2017 and the background return's from Just Dance 2015, Just Dance 2016, and Just Dance 2017! * Dance Quest ** The Dance Quest feature from Just Dance 2017 returns. * You are a Superstar! ** When you reach a score of 11,000 in any song in this game, you'll receive a Superstar! That means, the letters are now shown on the score bar and the 5 stars are changed to Silver. ** Keep an eye out after the Fifth Star is achieved, the score bar will flash if you are about the achieve the Superstar. The letters will appear on the top of the stars you achieved as a player in the routine. ** NOTE: ''This feature is only available if you are doing the routine in Rivals. Co-Op will not get this new feature.'' ** This feature also works on all songs in Just Dance Unlimited from this game. Tracklist In-Game: There are 34 songs announced so far, including: * (S) indicates that the song is only available for the 7th Gen version of the games, but is available on Just Dance Unlimited for the other versions. Alternates Just Dance Unlimited * (7) indicates that the song is available on the regular trackless for 7th Gen Consoles. *****PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE, SINCE IT IS STILL IN PROGRESS!!! THANK YOU! :)***** '-Jack J'alejandro Jay :)'